Hapus?
by SolidDreamer
Summary: Cagalli mengerang seraya menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, berusaha untuk menghilangkan bait lagu konyol dinyanyikan Kira. Songfic, AxC


**I finally got accepted in university!!! Ahahaah, what a useless info (sweatdropped). Ah, about this story, it's a s****ongfic... from my fave GS character's POV, Cagalli!! Yet with another silly song (no offence to they who like it). Hey, does anyone have any recommendation about good japanese song? Band, singer, whatever, tell me if you have any info 'bout them, please? Okay, now please enjoy the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I care about college stuff... if I owned Gundam SEED/Destiny?!!! And, no, I also don't own the song "Menghapus Jejakmu" by peterpan.**

* * *

**Hapus?**

"Kira, kau adalah ultimate coordinator terbodoh yang ada di dunia ini..." aku mengerang seraya menutup kepalaku dengan bantal, berusaha untuk menghilangkan bait lagu konyol yang tadi terus-menerus dinyanyikan adikku—ya, sampai sekarang aku masih yakin bahwa aku adalah yang lebih tua!—saat dia menemaniku di ruang rapat. Kupikir menghadapi para representatif lain sudah merupakan siksaan yang hebat, tapi begitu lagu yang Kira nyanyikan mulai berputar berulang-ulang di kepalaku tepat di tengah-tengah rapat... Aku langsung tahu bahwa penderitaanku tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ.

Mending lagunya bagus lagi!!!

Lagu menyebalkan itu rasanya seperti sedang menyindirku. Ya, sekalian juga menyindir lelaki bodoh berambut biru itu. Lelaki bodoh yang membuatku turut bodoh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Athrun Zala?

Aaargh, lagu itu...

* * *

_Terus melangkah melupakanmu_

_Belah hati perhatikan sikapmu_

Maunya aku bisa melupakanmu, mencabut tiap fragmen dirimu yang menancap di hatiku, memberlakukan damnatio memoriae padamu agar tidak pernah lagi bersinggungan dengan hidupku..

Nyatanya?

Makin aku berusaha menghapus dirimu, Zala, aku jadi semakin merindukanmu.

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan_

Ya, jalan pikiranmu benar-benar membuatku ragu.

Dengan suksesnya kamu membuatku bertanya-tanya saat kamu memilih untuk kembali ke ZAFT. Kenapa, Athrun, kenapa? Kenapa harus ZAFT? Kenapa kamu pergi ke Minerva hanya untuk bergabung kembali dengan Archangel? Kenapa...

...kamu kembali dengan membawa serta dirinya?

Meyrin Hawke.

Kalau begini, mungkinkah hubungan kita bertahan?

_Perlahan mimpi terasa mengganggu_

Mimpi.

Apa kamu masih punya mimpi, Athrun? Kalau iya, apa mimpimu?

Aku punya banyak impian. Tentang Orb, tentang perdamaian dunia, tentang masa yang akan datang...

Tentang kita.

Tapi mimpi yang kusebut paling belakang itu adalah mimpi yang sangat mengganggu. Status kita, Zala, cuma jadi salah satu indikator kejamnya dunia.

Ah, bukan.

Kejamnya manusia.

_Kucoba untuk terus menjauh_

_Perlahan hatiku terbelenggu_

_Kucoba lanjutkan itu_

Aku mencoba untuk menjauh, kamu sendiri sadar kan kalau aku berusaha menghindarimu?

Dan meski di dalam hati aku merasa enggan, mau tidak mau aku terpaksa melanjutkan.

Melanjutkan apa?

Bodoh, tentu saja melanjutkan hidupku.

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku_

_Bukan tempat tuk hentikan langkahku_

Dengan berat hati aku harus mengakui bahwa kamu bukan yang nomor satu bagiku.

Orb, selalu Orb yang jadi nomor satu.

Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, itu adalah hal yang harus diterima. Aku mencintaimu, Athrun, tapi aku tidak mampu berbohong. Kamu bukan tempat aku bisa berlabuh. Cintaku pada Orb masih lebih besar dibanding cintaku padamu.

...atau mungkin sebenarnya juga bukan rasa cinta.

Perasaanku pada Orb mungkin lebih ke rasa tanggung jawab, atau malah rasa bersalah.

Iya, rasa bersalah.

Seperti kamu yang menahan perih di hatimu setiap kali nama Patrick Zala diucap, aku juga menanggung sakit yang sama setiap nama ayah angkatku disebut.

Kita menanggung beban dosa ayah-ayah kita.

Maka kutegaskan di sini, selamanya kita tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Tidak akan pernah, kecuali sampai ada salah satu yang mampu menebus kesalahan itu.

Karena itulah aku memilih Orb, Athrun.

Setidaknya di bawah nama Athha aku punya kekuatan untuk menjaga kita.

_Usai sudah semua berlalu_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu_

Usai adalah kata yang sangat menyakitkan.

Setuju, Zala?

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah menyimpan harapan bahwa suatu saat kita bisa bersatu.

Ya, Athrun, sekali ini bukan bohong. Tidak seperti ucapan 'aku baik-baik saja' yang biasa aku ucapkan.

Jauh di dalam hati, aku masih menyimpan secercah harapan.

Sadarilah, jejakmu terpatri terlalu kuat dalam ingatanku sehingga badai sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghapuskannya.

_Terus melangkah melupakanmu_

_Belah hati perhatikan sikapmu_

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan_

Diam-diam aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Athrun.

Igauanmu waktu kamu dirawat di bangsal kesehatan, hilangnya senyummu saat kamu mengendarai Infinite Justice, ekspresi wajahmu ketika menolak ajakan Kira untuk bergabung dengan Archangel... dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti, aku membuka hatiku dan mencoba berpikir dengan otakku yang bebal, namun pada akhirnya kekeraskepalaanku yang menang.

Kekeraskepalaan yang menolak untuk menerima bahwa kita sulit untuk bersatu.

Kekeraskepalaan yang...

...pada akhirnya malah...

...membuatku terpaksa harus melepaskanmu.

_Lepaskan segalanya_

_Lepaskan segalanya_

Air mataku membasahi bantal.

Aku tidak rela, sama sekali tidak rela jika harus melepaskan dirimu.

Biarpun aku melepas cincin darimu, aku masih menyimpannya di laciku.

Meskipun aku berpesan pada Meyrin untuk menjagamu, kamu tetap memenuhi tiap sudut pikiranku.

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu, Athrun.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

* * *

Ponselku berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku menghapus air mata dan mencoba mengatur napas, berharap agar sang penelepon tidak mengetahui bahwa aku baru saja menangis. Aku berdeham, berusaha meningkatkan wibawaku,"Ya, Representatif Athha di sini." 

"Cagalli?" aku mendengar suara Kira di ujung sana.

"Kira, bersyukurlah bahwa kita punya hubungan darah. Dan bukankah aku sudah sering bilang agar kamu hanya menelepon ponselku jika ada hal yang benar-benar penting?"

"Tapi ini memang urusan yang penting!!" aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus memekik seperti itu. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Pertanyaanku tidak mendapat jawaban, malah dari seberang sana terdengar suara orang sedang berdebat. Apa Kira sedang bertengkar dengan Lacus? Ah, tidak mungkin...

"Kira? Kira, ini sudah malam dan aku sangat lelah. Berikan saja teleponmu pada siapapun yang ada di sana," aku bicara agak keras agar saudara kembarku bisa mendengar. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara orang berdebat. Emosiku jadi naik.

"Halo? Hey, dengar ya, aku punya satu negara untuk diurus dan aku butuh istirahat! Mau bicara at—"

"Halo?"

Ingat apa yang dikatakan Kisaka. Tarik napas dalam-dalam...

"Ya?"

"Eeh... Cagalli?"

"Memangnya ada berapa Representatif Athha di negeri ini?!!"

"Ah, maaf."

"Ini siapa?"

"Ah, ini aku. Ehm... ini aku, Athrun."

* * *

**Cagalli: Calling my cellphone that late... (turns on Akatsuki's engine) sang a song that keeps repeating inside my head (types some code for the OS) That stupid Kira... (grabs Kira with Akatsuki's giant fist) ...you're so dead, little brother (brings Kira face to face with the Akatsuki)!!!**

**Kira: (tries frantically to escape from Akatsuki's fist) Hey!! But it was a call from Athrun!**

**Cagalli: Moreover, it was from ATHRUN!!! (throws Kira recklessly)**

**Athrun: I don't know why she did that to Kira... but I also glad that it was not me (heaves a relieved sigh)**

**Lacus: If I were you, Athrun, I wouldn't feel too happy yet... because Cagalli's heading here.**

**Athrun: (brief pause)...I know I shouldn't have agreed when Kira tells me to come to Orb!! (dash to only God knows where)**

**Lacus: Wow! For a coordinator, he IS fast (giggles)**


End file.
